Tentangku
by Miiyuki Kyoko
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang menginginkan sahabat-sahabat yang utuh. Namun kini, aku sudah mempuanyai sahabat utuh (kuharap) sejak kepindahanku ke Paris/RnR, please/ONESHOT yang super pendek/Complete


**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

Heyho! Bonjour! Jumpa lagi dengan author gaje nan abal-abal ini... *lambai-lambai* Apa minna kangen sama Yuki? #NGGAAKK!# Yuki muncul lagi dengan fic baru, em … sebenernya sih ini cuma cerita tentang Lizzie **:3** _*pipi merah (?)_* Terserah sih minna mau baca atau nggak, yang penting udah Yuki publish **X3**

Terlalu banyak cing-cong, mending kita langsung aja ke TKP!

Good reading, minna-san!~ *nyeret LW satu-satu*

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**Tentang Lizzie**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Remember!: Eh, minna, bacanya pikir-pikir dulu, ya? Semoga setelah baca fic ini, minna nggak pusing-pusing. Yuki harap minna nggak marah-marah sambil bawa celurit *masang muka kawaii~***

**Warning!: ONESHOT yang SUPPERR PENDEKK, Gaje, Abal-abal, OOC, lagi jogging, , dan kawan-kawan (?).**

**:3**

~~~Lizzie's P.O.V~~~

Lizzie Verhegger, itu aku. Aku suka sekali dengan warna ungu dan aku juga suka kucing, apalagi yang jadi kucingnya itu Odd … Pasti aku tidak akan berhenti memeluknya (jahahaha). Usiaku 13 tahun dan aku sekarang duduk di kelas 8 SMP di Kadic Academy. Pelajaran kesukaanku … Umm … Aku hampir suka semua pelajaran kecuali olahraga, pelajaran yang membuatku cepat lelah dan pusing.

Di Kadic, aku mempunyai banyak sahabat, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer … Dia sepupu termanis yang pernah kumiliki, Odd Della Robbia … Pangeran tertampanku dan dia merupakan cinta pertama dan kuharap dia adalah cinta terakhirku (ohmaigad~). Mereka sangat baik padaku, dan aku menyayangi mereka. Sangat menyayangi mereka.

Aku mempunyai ayah yang sangat sibuk, tapi kadang ayahku punya waktu untuk bersamaku. Ibu … Hmm … Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak usiaku baru menginjak 2 tahun, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa ibuku meninggal. Aku tahu itu semua dari ayahku karena aku memaksa menceritakannya. Aku gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau tua yang berasal dari Brighton, hampir dekat dengan London. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sampai ke Prancis dan bersekolah di Kadic.

Kalau di rumah, aku merasa kalau aku tidak dipedulikan ayahku, tapi ayahku sangat baik … Dan sibuk pastinya. Sebelum aku sekolah di Kadic, biasanya aku di rumah sendiri. Di rumah hanya ada kucing kesayanganku, tapi kini dia sudah mati … Setelah kucingku mati, aku hanya bermain seorang diri, tak punya teman. Dulu sekali aku punya sahabat, namun dia sudah meninggal.

Aku bingung, mengapa setiap aku punya sahabat, sahabatku selalu diambil Tuhan? Apa aku tak pantas memiliki sahabat? Apa aku hanya boleh bermain seorang diri dengan kehampaan hidupku ini seperti.. orang aneh? Dengan kesepian dan kesunyian, kah? Apa aku hanya diciptakan untuk selalu merasa sendirian? Ini sungguh tidak adil. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa _Tuhan tidak adil padaku_. Tapi aku berusaha membuang pikiran negatif itu jauh-jauh, dan selalu beranggapan bahwa Tuhan telah memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Aku selalu mendoakan sahabat dan kedua orang tuaku, tapi apa mereka akan menemaniku kalau aku mendoakan mereka? Haah … Kurasa _tidak_ dan _tidak akan mungkin_. Walaupun aku melakukan itu tetap saja _ending_nya tidak akan bahagia. _Pasti… _

Hmm … Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, ayahku membeli rumah di Prancis dan aku di sekolahkan di Kadic. Mengapa ayahku membeli rumah _lagi_? Entahlah. Hari pertama di Kadic, aku sangat takut dan gugup. Aku takut semua orang di Kadic membenciku dan meninggalkanku sendiri karena aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi (it's me TT^TT). Tapi … Saat aku masuk ke sebuah kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan di atas rambutnya ada _highlight_ berwarna ungu. Saat aku menatap wajahnya, aku merasa kalau aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Sering. Mataku berkaca-kaca saat melihat anak laki-laki itu … Dia … Odd, Odd Della Robbia. Orang yang sangat kusayang dan kucintai saat ini.

Waktu itu, dia membawakanku kursi kosong dari ruangan Jim. Bagiku itu kursi yang sangat spesial. Aku duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang awalnya belum kuketahui namanya itu dan juga di samping temannya. Lebih tepatnya aku duduk di tengah-tengah kedua anak laki-laki yang sangat berisik ketika pelajaran dimulai. Tapi aku sangat senang dengan keberadaan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku aneh.

Yang satu, Odd, dia kadang berisik ketika guru sedang mengajar dan kadang tidur saat pelajaran. Yang satunya lagi, Ulrich, dia kadang pendiam tapi kadang berisik. Di depan Odd, Ulrich, dan aku, ada dua anak lagi, perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dari Odd dan Ulrich. Yang perempuan namanya Aelita Schaeffer, baru kusadari kalau dia adalah sepupuku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kulihat. Aelita adalah gadis yang sangat pintar seperti ayahnya, Franz Hopper. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya Aelita adalah Jeremy. Ahh, dia sama pintarnya dengan Aelita.

Mereka semua sudah mengubah hidupku. Mengubah hidupku yang suram dan tidak pernah dikelilingi cahaya. Apalagi cahaya persahabatan yang erat. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat-sahabat baruku. Mereka harta karunku yang sangat berharga selauin keluargaku, tepatnya ayahku. Kuharap mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku… **:)**

**:3**

Yuki: *nutup buku harian Lizzie. Celingukan* GYAHAHA! (?) *pergi*

All: *saling natap* Baka…** -,-**

Yumi: See ya~

Jeremy: Semoga readers nggak ketularan baka** -,-**

Aelita: Tunggu fic selanjutnya~~

All: Jaa~~~


End file.
